Warmth
by lord yuuri
Summary: To bond over the rain and katsudon is truly a precious thing. – friendship!yuuri/izuku.


_The rain sucks, but that makes the katsudon all that much better._

The home of Japan's best figure skater is the complete opposite of what Izuku expects it to be: it's humble and modest and all that jazz. Sort of like Izuku's home - comfortable, nice, average. There's no expensive furniture, anything made of marble. There are some trophies and medals, but of course there are. It's a normal home, but it doesn't feel normal, because Izuku is in the presence of a professional figure skater and it's freaking him out.

It was kind of Yuuri to shelter Izuku from the rain – a young boy like him shouldn't be walking in this downpour, lest he get sick – but it wasn't that big of a deal to the young schoolboy. Him and Iida and Uraraka usually walk in the rain on their way to school. And besides, the rain is a true friend – it gets you thinking, gets you feeling. You feel cleansed of all the bad as the emotions bubble up and spill over the edge. It both motivates and unmotivates you, and lets you know that it's okay to feel both.

So Izuku just walks in the rain because the rain doesn't cause you pain, when he just so happened to hear a voice call out to him. It was soft, sweet, a voice that wraps around you like a safety blanket. There are a range of emotions that Izuku Midoriya feels as he realizes that the Yuuri Katsuki is inviting him to his home. The words of "No, thank you" are ready to stumble their way through Izuku's lips, but when Yuuri says that he has katsudon that could warm him up, the words stay at bay and Izuku's legs do the responding for him.

So here is, savoring in the juiciness of the pork and the softness of the egg (and relishing in the fact that he shares the same favorite dish as Yuuri). The aroma is intoxicating, but he stays sober enough as he remembers that this oversized shirt and sweatpants belong to Viktor Nikiforov (the Russian had been kind enough to give him some dry clothes to change into, and Izuku's heart stopped beating during the entire exchange). Yuuri eats with him, and Izuku listens to the raven-haired god gush over the tastiness of katsudon and how Viktor made it _just_ right for a dreary, rainy day.

The dog, Makkachin, snuggles closer to Izuku's feet, waiting for this stranger to be kind and sneak him a piece of pork cutlet. Izuku makes a note to himself to bring up the whole getting-a-dog thing to Mom again.

They both finish their food and the world feels good for once. They place the bowls on the table and Makkachin does not bother to scour the remains. There's a silence, but it's a good type of silence. The silence that's amicable, the silence that's right. The rain still falls and Izuku looks at it crash against the ground.

"I love the rain," Yuuri starts. He sits with his legs crossed on the couch, covered by white blanket decorated in chocolate-brown poodle hair. "It's gloomy, but it's – "

"Real," Izuku finishes. He clasps his hands over his mouth, and embarrassment shows itself through pink flushes and apologetic eyes. That's _totally_ not what he was going to say, idiot.

"Yeah!" Yuuri exclaims. His eyes light up like the sun does on a summer day, and Izuku calms down a little. " _Exactly_. It's real. You can't help but feel real when it rains."

"R-right. You lie to yourself, but – " Izuku continues.

" – the truth is always there," they both finish in unison, and they both giggle because they haven't even known each other for that long and they're already completing sentences in sync. It's some surreal type of thing that you don't truly achieve until you meet _that one person_. That person who understands you so deeply and intricately that like God made another copy of you just to show you your strengths and weaknesses.

It feels nice and warm and fluffy, like katsudon.

The rain soon dies, and the world looks like it's on the verge of dying itself. Yuuri offers to drive Izuku home, but Izuku declines because he's already been enough of a burden, and Yuuri insists because he'll feel like a bad and guilty and horrible person, and they both laugh loudly because _damn_ , they truly are one and the same.

Izuku gives in because he knows when he lost a fight, and as Yuuri goes to receive his dry school uniform, he tells Izuku to visit again. There'll always be katsudon waiting for him, and perhaps a few ice skating lessons.

There's a beautiful warmth in Izuku's chest, and the green-haired boy simply smiles.

* * *

 **the fact that there wasn't a single mha x yoi story kinda bothered me a bit, lol. i figured that if it doesn't exist, then take the initiative to bring it into existence.**


End file.
